


The Insatiable Commander Dameron

by beebro_fuckboyd, Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Order Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Commander Poe Dameron, pilot extraordinary for the First Order, has been General Armitage Hux's fucktoy fora little while, but he's frankly bored by the cold, ungenerous attitude of the other man.  But lucky him, there's another Hux, well a clone, anyway, lurking in the lower decks of the Finalizer and he's a lot...softer than the General.  So, he swaps redheads, at least temporarily.Cause, hey, Poe's got a libido the size of his ego, and if there's some way to have both redheads, well, he's not likely to say no, is he?
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Poe Dameron, Clan Techie/Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Muse, you are truly a gift that keeps on giving. A conversation that led to some fun that led to this. And there should be more to come. If Poe has his way, much much more come.

Commander Poe Dameron of the First Order loved the black. He spent as much of his time there are possible, behind the controls of his Tie-Fighter. With all due modesty (which was none, as far as Poe was concerned), he deserved every hour he got in his specially designed ship. Every other pilot from Poe’s original training group was dead three times over, while he not only survived, but thrived, shooting down the most enemy ships by a landslide and always returning safely, if sometimes a bit scorched. Every other pilot wanted to be him, and all of them died trying. 

A pilot as good as him, as deadly as him, deserved something good in his life. Right? Right! And despite their sometime fuck appointments, the tight-assed General Armitage Hux continued to look down his nose at him almost (and frankly, everyone else on the entire ship), so Poe had to go looking elsewhere. 

And what should he find one night, trembling in some of the darkness that Poe loved so much, but another Hux? Well, not Hux, exactly, but someone almost as good. Fuck, maybe even better. 

He called himself Techie, and he appeared to be a Hux clone. Who made him and why, well, Poe really didn’t care. That he was not only approachable, but soft and pliable, made him perfect prey for Poe. Especially when he discovered that Techie was not only picked on, but hounded, by some of the other technicians, in part because of his resemblance to the hated commander of the ship. They couldn’t take a bite out of General Hux, but little Techie, he was fair game.

So, Poe stepped in and ‘rescued’ Techie, drove the others away and grabbed him for himself. All of him.

Which was why they were alone in a deserted fighter bay, leaning against the mangled remains of a Tie fighter once flow by a pilot who’d styled herself Poe’s rival, but ended up too injured to be bothered with, even though she managed to crash land her Tie back on the ship instead of blowing up. (That’d she utterly wrecked the bay had factored into Hux’s decision to space her.) The grim surroundings just made Poe hornier, as he tugged Techie back into his still clothed frame, one hand already down the redhead’s pants, jacking him slowly. 

“You’re safe here in the dark with me,” Poe purred in his ear, alternatively chewing on the lobe between words. He thumbed over the head of his cock, hoping to feel wetness there. “Do you like being here with me, baby? Hmmm? Like the way I handle you.” His voice was a low growl of possession. 

It wasn't Techie's fault he was easy prey. A man without a name, with a face that didn't truly belong to him, wasn't his own, it wasn't surprising that he was easily beaten down, picked apart. The fact he sported the face of the General of the First Order fleet didn't help matters. Side by side with the General, there were few differences, not that Techie ever had been. He didn't really leave the lower decks, had never been planetside, never interacted with anyone above engineer officer ranks. The main visible differences were his long hair, just below his shoulders, constantly greasy and tangled, and the fact his pupils weren't quite 'normal'. 

If the Order could make a clone, why just make a replica, why not improve? He'd been given bionic eyes, the ability to scan components of ships and see what material they were made from, what model they were. Useful in his job, but terrible in the dark. Even in dim light, Techie was practically blind and was often left in dark places when people wished to mess with him, left to fumble around and accidentally hurt himself walking into things. 

Poe had been maker sent. Someone kind to him, someone to be nice, gentle, to make him feel good when the men he worked with were so cruel, just to feel like they had power over Hux, a man they could never even get close to. Where other men would slap him for looking at then with his large, sad eyes, Poe held him, brushed his hair with his fingers, promised he was safe as hands roamed to pleasure, rather than pain him. 

"I- yes-" he'd started to murmur when Poe spoke to him, though he could barely see him in the dim light, was practically blind there. "I do-" he was cut off, aware of the fact that suddenly, he could see a little better, aware of light coming from somewhere in the bay. All Techie could do was hold his breath and hope he was imagining things.

General Hux wasn’t a man of need, content to live off the bare minimum he had been given in life. He ate the same food as everyone else, used the same toiletries as everyone else, and kept the same schedule...as everyone else. The only thing that the man ever considered something he needed, was the rest and relaxation he had achieved while dabbling in physical relations with a certain Commander. 

Commander Poe Dameron was prideful to a point that it practically oozed from him, his confidence off the charts. He was good at his job, took it seriously, (Regardless of the way he spoke about his job on some occasions. Those comm conversations had once or twice put him in a particularly desperate spot in the middle of the command center.) but he was dammed good pilot and had come back alive, while leaving many enemies dead, on too many occasions to count. 

That mouth of Poe’s, however, was what got Hux, in more ways than one. He was infuriating; the flow of back-handed compliments both angered Hux and caused a tightness to build in his crotch that he would never admit too. Poe was good with his words, too; he knew just how to use them to get what he wanted out of Hux and many others. 

Today Hux had actually decided to search out the man, his frustration building to a point where he was in a physical need for him. He knew just how to take that frustration and put it to good use. He couldn’t find him, having checked his quarters, the Officers’ Lounge, the showers, and every dark hole the pilot frequented. He knew the man liked his dark places, the only answer he had ever gotten to the question as to ‘why’ was that it helped him think, helped him focus. Honestly Hux thought the man just liked to be creepy, but that didn’t really matter.

The last place he could think to look was the wrecked fighter bay, something they would be repairing for months. He walked quickly, boots heavy on the ground as the halls lit with his path, automatically turning on as he moved. Hux turned a corner, the sound of low voices coming to his ears, but he couldn’t pick up the words. “Dameron?” 

He walked into the fighter bay, seeing the wreckage and some movement near it. He made quick work of the distance, stopping a few feet away as a pair turned to look at him. The first thing he saw wasn’t the pilot, but the other man. Who…looked like him, Hux, to be exact. Pale skin, red hair dim under the starlight that peeked through the oxygen barriers. He took a step back, eyebrows furrowing and confusion running through him. “What the hell is going on?!” His voice cut through the silence, echoing off the walls of the fighter bay.

“Oh, it’s you,” Poe said with complete boredom. He snapped off a salute with the hand that wasn’t still busy pleasuring his companion. “My report’s filed. My ship’s in top-notch order. My schedule’s all cleared. My Time Off Duty is approved. So, you can fuck off now, General. You’re interrupting my private time.” He shot him a quick shit-eating grin, before returning his attentions to Techie. 

“Relax, little mouse,” he murmured so only Techie could hear. “You’re strung tighter than the stick up Hux’s ass. Or Ren before he decapitates a room full of Stormtroopers. And no good ever comes of those things, baby.” He pressed kisses down Techie’s long neck, before tugging his head back to kiss those sweet lips, tongue parting them easily to take what he wanted. 

He was well aware of the General’s gaze still upon them, but instead of cooling him off, that only increased his ardor. He rubbed his erection against Techie’s pert little behind, but not too hard. His Techie had too much rough in his life. He preferred tender, gentle, so Poe was always careful. Cause he might be ruthless about getting what he wanted, but he knew how best to keep it, too. And he was keeping Techie. No matter what General Hux might think.

He slid his hand off Techie’s neck and down his side to tug his breeches down a bit, but also to unhook his own blaster and take it quietly out of its holster in the dark.

“Tell me what you want, baby. You know I like to hear you.”

Techie didn't know what was for the best. Whether to stand still and end up in trouble with the General, or move, and upset the pilot. Either way, he didn't think he was getting out of this situation unscathed. "Just- keep touching-" his voice had pitched up a little higher with concern, nerves that he couldn't hide. 

Since he could barely see who Poe was speaking to in the dark, could only go off of 'General', he didn't realise that it was General Hux of all people. He'd seen the General in footage, knew full well that he was a clone of the man, cloned for his intelligence and engineering skills. He didn't know he was standing feet away watching him be jerked off. 

But Techie could only take so much before he brought his hands up, pushed off from the wall a little to give him space and wiggled out of Poe's grasp, using his slight frame to his advantage, despite his height. 

"Sir-" his voice was so quiet, almost as though he felt like if he wasn't heard, he couldn't get into trouble for saying the wrong thing to the general he could only see the outline of. "I apologize. I assure you I- am not on a work cycle. It won't happen again-" Lest he end up like the pilot of the wrecked Tie. Techie didn't want to give up Poe, not at all, but if Poe wasn't going to apologize out of fear of superiors, Technician 2012 certainly would.

Hux couldn’t believe the nerve of the man, his mouth pulling into a scowl as his hands tensed into fists at his side. “How dare you!” He took a step forward, hand coming up to point at the man. “I’m interrupting your private- You’re in a goddamned fighter bay!” He took another step forward. “And what the kriff is that?!” His hand pointed to the other ginger, the one that gave him an odd sense of familiarity. It wasn’t like there wasn’t other gingers on the ship, but none so....similar looking. It really made the hairs on his neck stand on end. “You found a new fuck toy, haven’t you?” he growled, voice going lower as he took another step forward. 

“You’re pathetic!” The General couldn’t get his mind wrapped around this situation. “You get left alone for two weeks, and that’s all it took for you to go find some....thing at the bottom of the barrel!”

“You think I waited two weeks?” Poe asked, less impressed than ever with Hux’s ranting. “Not a chance. Your libido may be comparable to that of a protocol droid, but I’m human, made of flesh and blood. And I run hotter than most.” He licked his lips and looked over Techie as he did. “And you…backbone may not be in your lexicon, but I’m insulted that you’re more afraid of him than you are turned on by me.” He sprawled back even more elegantly against the ruined Tie fighter, crossing one leg in front of the other, blaster held easily in front of him, ready for use on anyone who might end up deserving it.

Truth was, Poe was rather enjoying himself. Between Hux’s spitting like an angry lothcat, and Technie trembling like a leaf in a gale, he was having a hard time deciding where to look. They were both turning him on. He idly put his free hand over his crotch and squeezed lightly, before beginning to flick open the clasps of his pants and sliding that hand inside to caress himself. 

And not one to just let things be, he added fuel to the fire. 

“I wasn’t really looking for anything else from you anyway, General,” he told Hux. “What you had going on wasn’t doing it for me anymore. Pretty much a drag, really.” 

Hux couldn’t believe his ears, or eyes, at the moment. He took a few quick steps, taking Poe’s collar in his hands as he pulled him forward. “A drag!?” His voice clipped at the end, nostrils flaring in anger as he glared at the other man. “Maybe if you were a better fuck, I would have a bigger libido.” He pushed him back, letting go of his collar. 

“And you!” Hux turned his gaze towards the meek man. “What are you in this for huh?! You think you can just fuck your way up the food chain!?” He took a step close to the other ginger, one hand raising slightly, almost as if he was about to hit him.

It wasn't Techie's fault that fear took over from any excitement or arousal he felt. Men like Hux decided whether he lived or died. He was a clone, replaceable, one of many, if he did something wrong, he could be terminated with no quarrel about it. He didn't matter. He couldn't do anything to disobey a general. 

"I'm sorry-" caught in his throat, a tiny whisper before he shut up to let General Hux talk again, afraid to speak over him even in a whisper. Even his quiet obedience wasn't enough to keep Hux away from him though. He could see the figure in the darkness move closer, couldn't judge where he was until he felt the air move around his face, knew he was going to be hit. He didn't hide the squeak he made, eyes snapping shut, bracing. Even after years of being subjected to it from other men he worked with, Techie couldn't stand being slapped or hit, couldn't take it. What's worse was that Poe would see, might think he was pathetic, not want to touch him again. 

“I'm sorry, Sir-" was all Techie could squeak in response to the questions, no explanation, no defense.

Poe just laughed at the words, knowing he was a damn good fuck and Hux had come looking for him. There was no other reason the General would wander into a darkened fighter bay, especially not calling his name. But turning on Techie, threatening what was Poe’s…that was where he drew the line, even with General Hux.

He pushed himself effortlessly away from the fighter, took two firm steps forward and literally muscled Hux backward with the force of his momentum. He shoved him away from Technie to a distance that assured the General could not get a good look at him. 

“Not everybody’s like you, Huxy,” he rumbled, low and without warmth. “You just don’t know that because your only interest in life is being a General of the First Order. So why don’t you just fuck off and do that, huh? And leave us to actually enjoy some of the other things life has to offer. Because I’ll tell you something…my little friend over there, pathetic cog in the machine that he may be…he’s got it all over you when it comes to satisfying me. And you’re not wrong about one thing, Huxy, my standards ain’t that high. You just weren’t able to meet them.”

He took two steps back and stood between both men, posture loose and head up in a challenge. 

Hux had been about to land a slap to the meek man’s face, before he felt Poe, strong as ever, push him away. He almost lost his balance, having to stumble to catch himself before he fell. He turned quickly, having been jostled a good ten feet by Dameron. 

He breathed hard as the other man spoke. _You just weren’t able to meet them._ That wrung in his ears, bouncing off his mind a few times, amplifying the searing anger he felt growing in his chest. He pointed at the man, hand shaking lightly in anger. “Your fucking screams of pleasure said otherwise, Dameron. But fine,” he practically spit, teeth clenched. “Fuck your little bilge rat. There are plenty of other useless holes I can fill.” With that he turned, coat billowing behind him as he stalked back toward the door he came from, disappearing around the corner and leaving them in the darkness once more.

The moment Hux was gone, Techie tried to press himself into Poe's chest, tucking his head to Poe's neck, eyes closed and shoulders shaking as he took deep breaths, tried to calm himself. Hux had only moved to slap him, hadn't moved to try and do worse, or threatened him. Still, Techie was scared it might go further, that he was going to remain in trouble for what he was doing. 

"I'm- thank you-" He still sounded shaky, meek, and though the insults clawed at him, the fact that Poe said he was offended by him hurt more. "I thought- thought he might just have me terminated. I didn't mean to insult you. Are you finished with me?" If Poe was, Techie didn't think he'd have gotten in the way of a punch meant for him, but he could only hope.

Poe accepted the other man's attempt at an embrace, wrapping one strong arm around him and holstering his blaster with the other. "Finished with you?" he asked with a low chuckle. "You kidding me? That was the fucking best time I've had in months. Hear that melodramatic ponce flounce out of here, baby?” He pressed a kiss to Techie’s crown, self-satisfied smile on his mouth. “And I don’t think he saw you any better than you saw him, so don’t worry about that.” 

He began to slow walk backward to the Tie again, easing the other man with him. “I’ll protect you from anyone you need me to, baby. Snoke himself if it came to it.” He sneered into the darkness at the thought of their Supreme Leader. “As for our little General, well…he’ll probably send me off into ever more dangerous missions in the hopes of finishing me. And just get madder still when I keep coming back. But it’s true, the only thing he cares about is being a general. He’ll forget about this the next time Kylo Ren hacks apart the bridge in a temper tantrum. Or when Snoke tosses him into another wall. Or maybe when Phasma gets a little too frisky and ends up decimating another unit of her troopers.” He laughed again and urged Techie’s head up.

“Know you can’t see me, baby, but I can see you well enough. Tell me you don’t want to let Sir-Spits-a-Lot to ruin our evening together, hmmm. Tell me I can still have that pretty little body of yours.” 

The idea that Poe would be going out on increasingly dangerous missions didn't sit well with Techie. His brow had furrowed, half forgetting that just because he couldn't see didn't mean that Poe couldn't see him. "You need to keep coming back-" he whispered as quietly as he could whilst still being heard. "I don't want you to go away forever." He didn't want to say die, couldn't bring himself to. If Poe wasn't there to make him feel wanted, cared about, he didn't know what he'd do. Fending for himself was never fun, and while Poe wasn't always there to defend him, he knew he'd come back to eventually. 

"You- yes.. you can have my body-" Poe could take anything from Techie, and he'd probably let him. There was a charm about Poe, a settled ease that came with him, a charisma that drove Techie crazy. He couldn't help himself, even if he could barely even see Poe in front of him. "You can have me..”

“That’s my good boy,” Poe purred and pulled Techie’s mouth to his. He took what he wanted from the kiss, but also made sure to give what his lover needed, too. That was the true trick to Poe’s success with his myriad of sexual encounters, knowing how to give as well as take. And he gave so well that nobody noticed when he took more than he gave.

Except for Hux. Hux only want to take, never give. And that quickly bored Poe. He usually got off during their encounters, but secondarily to Hux (and almost always using his own hand). Then found himself tossed out the door like a cheap whore right after. If Poe wanted to be fucked by a cold machine, he would actually use a machine (and had more than a few times). 

“That nasty man got you all shaky and afraid, baby, but I’ll warm you up again.” He turned them so Techie was pressed against the wall of the Tie and carefully undid the bland, gray uniform that his lover wore. He smoothed his palms over every inch of exposed skin, baring all of his front to Poe’s touch. His own clothes were loosened the same way, though he didn’t complete disrobe, not with the possibility of Hux returning. But enough to plaster their skin against each other and take them both in one of his skilled hands.

Someday soon, he was going to bend Techie over the nearest piece of furniture and fuck him until he squeaked, but for now- for now, he was content (more than content) to have this. To rub their cocks together and smear their leakage along both lengths, to listen to their breaths speed up in tandem, the build-up as nice as the finish. “You feeling better, baby? Feeling good for me now?” 

For a man so scared of contact, so scared of anyone getting close enough to hurt him, Techie'd settled well with Poe. From the first time where he'd flinched and closed his eyes at every movement, to now, where he willingly chased lips and ran his hands over Poe's back, he'd come on a lot. If things continued, Poe would be his first, his only, and Techie would be happy with that. He trusted that Poe wasn't trying to hurt him, wouldn't take more than Techie wanted to give. 

Poe was right, that Techie had been very shaken up, needed to be helped back down again. And even if Poe was using it as an excuse to touch him, Techie enjoyed it, so it didn't matter. His soft little breaths were picking up quickly, the pressure building low in his stomach as he pressed his nose gently to Poe's neck, eyes still closed as he settled, soft little noises of contentment escaping the longer Poe spent touching him. 

(He’d crawl into his bunk later, wishing he could go to bed with Poe, sleep in his chambers, rather than his bunk in a room full of other engineers who he could barely stand, who might hurt him in the darkness, attack him in the night. Techie would never have the guts to ask to sleep somewhere safe though, not with Poe.)

“That’s right, baby, give it to me,” Poe murmured in his ear, building them both to climax. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, baby? Gonna come right here on us both. My little Techie.” He bit down on the succulent scrap of flesh again and tugged hard, but not so hard as to hurt. Walking the line he lived on.

His hand spend up between them, rubbing them together more and more firmly. He wanted this release, this topping on a very pleasant experience. And it was the thought of Hux’s furious face that put him over the edge, let him growl and grunt out every spurt. 

“Fuck, fuck that’s good,” Poe muttered, making sure to bring Techie with him, not leave him behind. He was the wrong man for that move. He rolled them again, so he was leaning against the Tie to enjoy the aftershocks of their mutual pleasure and supporting the other man’s thin form. 

“Think we can persuade Hux to give a repeat performance?” he questioned into the air rhetorically, before he threw back his head and laughed so hard he shook both their bodies.

Fuck yeah, it had been an excellent night. 

_________

(Elsewhere)

Hux couldn’t stand still, his body hot with anger and.....something between disappointment and jealousy curled in his gut. Why was he jealous? Dameron was just one more pretty face out of entire three thousand crew ship. Hux could find another fuck toy. 

He growled, removing his jacket to sit down at his desk. A fucking technician had replaced him....and not even one of the officers either! No! It was a technician grunt! Someone barely even worth a memory! 

His fist hit the table, as he gritted his teeth. He was not jealous. Never. Dameron was a fool, and he would come to know it soon. 

With that, Hux got up and made his way to bed, shedding his uniform angrily and taking his routine shower, jacking off to the lewd image of the pilot splayed against the Tie fighter, hand stroking the obvious bulge in his breeches. Hux shamefully shook off the memory and went to bed, sleep taking him quite a long time to find.


	2. Chapter 2

Techie knew full well that Poe was a busy man, that he didn't have forever to spend with Techie. After a moment to collect himself, a moment held in strong arms, safe and coming down from his high, he forced himself away from Poe, unwilling to make parting any harder on himself.  
He squeaked as Poe slapped his ass on the way past him, felt his face heat up, his cheeks blush as he hurried off and out of the bay.

The corridors at least were brightly lit, made it easy for Techie to make his way back through other engineering depts toward his own. His section was on their rest cycle though, and once he'd gotten into the hallway their bunk rooms were on, and had seen the six man cabin in complete darkness, or at least, complete darkness to him, he knew he had no chance of getting to the furthest corner and to his bunk without tripping over things, waking everyone else up to set on him when he couldn't defend himself.

Techie turned, heading back towards the hanger his dept we're currently stationed in, knowing it would be dark in there, but he'd be able to slip just inside the door and sleep safely, knowing he wasn't upsetting anyone. Curling up surrounded by charging droids wasn't an uncommon occurrence for him, but the soft hums and beeps of the hangar were at least strangely familiar to him.

  
Hux had searched. And searched. And searched, but he had yet to find a technician fitting what little descriptions he had seen the other week. There were a few redheads he found, but none of them had long hair (which was very out of regulation. Even for the non-military crew) that he could find. He huffed, sitting back in his desk chair as he tapped his fingers on the table. 

“That bastard..” He mumbled, Poe having been on his mind since.....well since he found the man fondling that mysterious man. If only it hadn’t been so dark. 

He wouldn’t admit it though, that he missed the pilot. They had some conversation outside of their flings in bed, sometimes in bed as well, but most of it was business related, missions talk. The man had a way with talking that could get Hux worked up in a way he had yet to find in anyone else, and he….missed that. 

No. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He could find any snarky asshole somewhere else, but now it was a mission. Hux pulled up the mission logs, viewing the future missions for the next few weeks. If Poe wanted to give him hell, then he would do just the same for the man. He switched around a few pilots, setting Poe to lead a few of the more high-risk ones. The man was good, but was he good enough to survive more than a few in a row?

With that he closed down his comm and pushed up, making his way out to the halls to walk about, his mind going on how much he didn’t miss the pilot in his bed.

  
As anticipated, Poe found himself running a lot more missions with a high risk factor than was normal even for him. But this just supercharged his drive and turned him into an even deadlier killing machine in the air, and even hornier when he was on the ground. He chased down Techie for his more vanilla (and emotional) needs and fucked a dozen others on the side to work out his aggressive libido (and not scare or injure the fragile Techie).

His last mission had been the toughest, and his advanced Tie fighter limped home smoking from damage all over both wings. He landed with his customary grace, before watching one part literally detach and crash to the floor. Annoyed (in part because he wasn’t sure General Hux would give him another ship as good), he strode off the ruined vessel, helmet in one hand. His ship’s technicians, troopers and other pilots scattered before him, recognizing the danger of getting in Poe’s way when he was angry.

And he was angry.

Especially when he noted General Hux watching from a corner of the fighter bay, face in his usual smug smirk. He tossed him off a salute, but otherwise ignored him, intent on getting to his quarters, showering, writing his damn report and then finding some willing body (or two) to fuck through the nearest hard surface. (And then finding Techie for a longer, less rough bout of sex.) That would make him feel better.

"Commander Dameron!" Hux's voice called out through the fighter bay, his posture stiff as he walked quickly towards the man. He was trying to keep the smug look off his face but it was hard. 

"Before you head off to so your after mission report I would like to talk to you about your Tie-fighter. Do you think these things are just made for you to destroy? You should learn to be more careful." He stopped, his arms crossed.

  
Poe rotated slowly and with immense elegance, on one foot to meet the General’s gaze. “Are you asking me rhetorically, Sir, or honestly? Because if you’re asking for honesty, most Tie fighters are pieces of junk that are indeed made so that a few phaser strikes blows them apart. But since they and their pilots are expendable to the Order, it wouldn’t be economically intelligent to make them any better.”

His mouth twisted into a cross between a smirk and a snarl. “If you’re referring to my ship, Sir, then I respectfully request that you speak to whatever moron is assigning me to near suicide runs so that it’s impossible to return without damage. You might even consider kicking his ass, Sir, if you’re really so upset about the loss of your precious ship.”

  
Hux's "calm" expression turned more sour as he stood there, his eyebrow twitching. "I will take it in to consideration about providing better ships, but Dameron...really?" He smirked, unfolding his arms. 

"I thought you were the best pilot we have, shouldn't even you know the best ways to manage not to get get your ship damaged? I mean....if you need easier missions, I'm sure I can find someone else to do them." He smirked. "If it's too hard for you." 

By now many of the other pilots were watching the exchange.

  
Poe gestured to the crowd they were getting and said, “I’m sure you can, General. I’m certain all of these pilots will happily volunteer to die.” He noted how half of them took an involuntary step back from the idea, while several more twitched hard. “In fact, please do. My record is proven, General. In more ways than one.” He dropped a hand to lightly touch his crotch and bit his lower lip suggestively, knowing that he could have almost anyone he wanted in the room right now. “When you find anyone half as good as I am, let me know.”

  
Hux's eyebrow twitched, nostrils flaring in anger as the man grabbed his crotch, involuntarily looking down the moment he did so. His face went red, chest puffing in anger. 

"Despicable! Get out of my fucking sight!" He growled. "While your at your own reports, you can do those of your fellow pilots as well." He growled, turning away, the heels of his boots hitting the floor hard.

  
“It’s such a shame he’s such a lousy lay,” Poe said so the other pilots could hear. “That ass can certainly move when he’s pissy.” He glanced over at them and grinned sweetly. “You’ll enjoy my version of how well you all flew today. Amazing how everyone who actually did anything, except for me, ended up dead. Huh.” The pilots all took another step back. “General Tightass sure did you a favor, having me write your reports.” He winked and then strode out, angrier than ever.

And maybe that’s why he was careless, maybe that’s why, instead of returning to his quarters, cooling off, writing up his fellows and then fucking the nearest willing ass, he went straight to Techie instead. Not that he lingered longer, but he backed the poor man into the nearest wall and kissed him fiercely (but still, not painfully) until both of them were near passing out. “I’ll be back for you later, little mouse,” he promised after the kiss ended. “Don’t make any plans.” He kissed him again, before finally heading back to his quarters to do what he’d planned from the beginning.

  
Hux had heard the remarks Poe had so brazenly spoken out loud to the other pilots after he had turned the corner. The nerve of that man was beyond what he could even imagine. 

He couldn't help himself, dipping down the hallway to follow the man. He had planned to give him a few extra words, but when he saw that he wasn't heading towards his quarters he got intrigued. He followed him, all the way to some lower deck. The sight that greeted him was...not what he had expected. 

There was the technician again, but this time he could see the other man plain as day. It was almost like looking in a mirror, but a scruffier, less kept image of himself. It was literally him, or someone that looked very similar to himself. Had Brendol gone out and fucked another poor soul? Was there more bastards running around?  
[4:15 PM]  
He waited till Poe left, seeing the other ginger by himself he walked towards him. "Your a piece of work." He grumbled, grabbing the man by the back of the shirt, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall. "Who the fuck are you." He growled.

  
Techie had been just continuing on with his work after Poe had left, flushed and no longer focused, but still trying his best. He'd been busy setting one of his tools back into the tray he'd picked it up from when Hux had entered, only becoming aware of the fact that he was alone in the bay once again. Other engineers had left, slipped out of the bay when the General had entered, unwilling to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"General-" Techie's voice caught in his throat as he was pushed up against the wall, no attempt to free himself, no attempt to fight back. "Technician 2012, sir- I- I'm just an engineer-" There was nothing more he could add, he was no-one, he was nothing.

  
Hux glared at the man, his anger only subsiding enough to stare hard, still holding the other ginger against the wall. His mind was going a mile a minute as he processed what he was looking at. “Technician 2012...” 

This man looked like him, with noticeable differences but still. Was this a joke? Had someone set this up to ruin him? Was there any way he could make this situation good for him? An idea flitted through his mind, a smirk pulling very lightly at the edge of his lips. 

He let the man’s collar go, taking a step back as he straightened his posture. “I apologize for being so...rough.” He looked the other man over. He was timid, withdrawn and obviously self conscious. “So....Your the one I...found the other night...with Dameron.” 

“I have a proposition for you.” He brushed his hands off on his jacket. “I wont space you...if you do what I say. I know who you are now, so there is no hiding from me anymore.” He smirked. “You will keep an eye out on Dameron, his whereabouts, his...activities...” He cleared his throat. 

“I think we can have a ...friendship here if you are cooperative..” His smile widened, looking almost devilish.

  
Once released, Techie turned to fully face Hux, his head bowed in respect, his hands clenching at his sides to try and ground himself, stop himself from panicking, or saying the wrong thing.

"C-Commander Dameron's activities? I don't know- he just comes down here to see me. I dont go above this deck-" and Dameron rarely wanted to talk work. "He said it's okay, that what we do is allowed. Sir- I will be as cooperative as I can, but I can't offer much. I don't truly know what Dameron does when away from me." 

Still, being spaced was a horrible fate, one he wouldn't put past Hux, so he was at least trying not to outright say no, even if he didn't want to betray Dameron, didn't want to put him off.

  
Hux listened to him tremble over his words, his smirk growing more and more as he watched the man shake like a ship rattling in atmo. “What do you call yourself?” He questioned, putting his hands behind his back to stand at parade rest.

  
"I- he calls me Techie, so I call myself Techie-" no-one else did. 'ginger. Hux. Princess', he heard it all from the other engineers, but Techie didn't have a true name, not one of his own. He'd grown to rather like Techie though.

"Sir- if you tell me to refuse Commander Dameron, I will. I will be lonely, and disappointed, but obedient. I only ask not to be spaced.."

Hux held up a hand suddenly, a “shushing” gesture. “No need...Keep your little....trysts with that damned pilot. In fact, I want you to continue.” He smiled a bit softer, though the bite of his intentions was still in his eyes. “In fact.” 

He began to pace slightly. “You have permission to go where you like. Your not registered on the files, so thus you do not technically have required work.” He turned on his heel, walking back the other way as he paced slowly. “I bet Dameron would just love to keep you in his rooms. Stowed away for himself as a reward for a mission done right.” 

He stopped, standing in front of the other man again. “You may even take yourself to the upper level galley, just tell them you are on a Black Mark mission. They will feed you after that.” His deep green eyes looked over the other man, cataloging his features. “Your eyes. They are enhanced aren’t they. You couldn’t see in the dark the other day.” 

“Now. Finish your job here. Dameron sleeps in the A105 Pilot quarters. He has his own room.”

Techie didn't understand the look in Hux's eyes. He was naive, gullible really, had no true life experience, and despite pain that had been caused by other engineers, he still trusted people.

He didn't know what a Black Mark mission was, but he certainly wanted to head up and eat somewhere where he wouldn't be hurt, or have his food stolen from him.

"Thank you, Sir-" was all he could murmur, eyes still on the floor to avoid the way Hux was looking at him. He waited to be dismissed before he could go back to the engine he was working on, planning on heading up to the upper galley for food and perhaps to Dameron's room to surprise him later once he was finished.

Hux nodded lightly, pleased with how....pliable the other man was. “Of course. Have a good day...Techie he said softly, walking away and out of view of the other man.

An hour later, Techie was finally finished, satisfied that he'd done what he could to repair the engine he'd been working on. Once he'd packed his tools away, he headed on up to a higher deck, a bigger galley, somewhere he could eat without fear. Just like he'd been told, he told the droid the was on a Black Mark mission, told them he was allowed to have a portion of food, and had soon been handed a tray and full plate, more than he usually got in the lower decks. Sitting in there, knowing he looked like the general wasn't a good idea, so he'd headed right on up to Poe with his food, had soon found the room he was sent to, and carefully balanced the tray so he could knock on Poe's door with one hand, hoping to eat in the saftey of Poe's own chambers, no-one to stare at him, no one to question him.

Poe looked up from where he was finishing one of the last reports for one of the few surviving pilots from today’s mission. He had a quicksilver mind in the black and remembered the maneuvers of every pilot in a battle. He copied and improved on those that were good, noted the weaknesses of every foe (and every ally), and used everything he learned ruthlessly and efficiently. He’d written with perfect clarity, no judgement, but harsh reality, of how the surviving pilot had ducked all of his fights, fled when presented with bad odds and basically been totally useless to the mission. The knock interrupted that flow, but also stirred unease in his guts. he wasn’t expecting anyone and unanticipated visitors seldom led to good things. He grabbed his personal blaster off his desk and strode to the door. Hitting the comm panel, he asked, “Who is it?”

Techie's voice was quiet as usual, a gentle smile on his face when he responded to Poe's question. "It's Technician 2012- I wws told what room was yours.." . The quicker he could get in, the better.the longer he stood out in the hallway, the more he feared being seen by another higher up who didn't know that the general had sent him up, and them not giving him a chance to explain.

“What the fuck?” Poe muttered and opened the door, ushering Technie in quickly. He noted the platter of food and pointed him to the table. “Techie, sit and go ahead and eat,” he said, voice not unkind. He stepped outside his quarters, blaster still in hand and looked around. All quiet, but that didn’t mean anything. Stepping back inside, he locked the door behind him and placed the blaster on his bureau.  
He looked over the other man with a frown, cursing himself silently for his own foolishness. There was no doubt in him just who had told Techie where he lived and just how he’d been found. Poe had acted out of anger, when he knew better. He’d led Hux right to his doppelganger and brought trouble to his own doorstep. The easiest answer would be to blast Techie and dump him out the nearest airlock. But Poe wasn’t the man he was for doing things the easy way, and for all his darker nature, he lived by a code, one where everyone got a fair chance. Technie wasn’t given a fair chance by anyone, and the General used his naivety against him. That made Hux the one who needed to pay, not Techie. (Besides, Techie was still his. And Poe didn’t have enough things that were his to throw any of them away.) “Allow me to guess, General Hux told you where I live. And did the good General give you any reason for sending you to me?” He moved behind Techie and leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. As long as he was here…

"Mh-" techie mumbled with a spoonful of food already in his mouth, nodding to make sure Poe understood him. "He said I could get food-' no manners, not really. It wasn't like anyone had taught Techie. He was just focused on shoveling down as much food as he could, having been so used to having it snatched away from him. He finished his mouthful before he spoke again. "Told me that you might like to see me up here. Great, right? And let me get food and I thought it was safer to eat here. Sorry I didn't get you any." Techie wouldn't offer to share, food was too important for him. "He- did say you would like to keep me stowed away as a reward, but I don't really understand that." There was a moment of hesitation where he swallowed down another few spoonfuls before he barely whispered "can- you not stand behind me while I eat? It- puts me on edge.."

  


Poe moved away from him, mind already elsewhere anyway. What the fuck was Hux playing at? Stowed away as a reward? There was a nasty turn in there for sure, but the end game eluded him for the moment.  
His eyes slid to the other man, all engrossed in his food for the moment. As much as the technician had been mistreated by his fellows, the concept of being mistrustful of the motives of Hux seemed to elude him completely. His actions had set-up whatever trap it was Hux meant to snare them both in. Nothing to be done about that.  
“When you’re done, you’re taking a shower,” he said. “As long as you’re here, we might as well take advantage of it. I’ll have to find you something else to wear, too.” He returned to his desk and went back to the reports. And if the last few were nastier than the rest, well, the pilots had Hux to thank for that. (And Poe’s vindictiveness toward the morons who dared think they could be better than him.)

  


Techie was happy to eat alone, occasionally glancing up toward Poe's desk to make sure he was okay, that he didn't need anything before he finished off his plate of food and downed his water. Once he was finished, he stood and rolled his shoulders out, heading for Poe's desk to stoop and press a soft kiss to Poe's hair, a rare show from Techie, since he never usually initiated anything. "I think I'd like being in here more often-" he whispered to the top of Poe's head, closing his eyes for a moment before he broke away, clearly not understanding what Hux had said about him being a reward. Then, it was off to the refresher with him, a relaxing moment to clean dirt off of his skin, grime from his greasy hair, only to walk back out into Poe's chambers naked, asking softly for the clothes that Poe had told him he'd find.

Poe had scrounged up an older pair of off-duty pants, soft from use, as well as a loose shirt. “These will do,” he said, patting them where they sat on the table. He leaned back and looked over the other man in his full nakedness, not hiding the way he scoped him out. There was no doubt Techie was too thin and pale everywhere, but the shower had definitely helped. Maybe next time, he could even help. He snorted softly at himself. Next time…there shouldn’t even be a this time, and wouldn’t have been if Hux wasn’t up to something. “Tell me what you remember of your conversation with the General,” he said softly and nonthreatening. “This one where he said you were a reward for me. Do you remember what else he told you, Techie? Why I was getting rewarded?”

Techie didn't rush to pull on the shirt and pants that Poe had found him, aware of the fact he was being stared at, and seemingly happy with it. His entire time on the ship, he'd been called too skinny, ginger, pasty, told they were bad things, but Poe seemed to like his body, and if Poe liked it, Techie did too. Once he had the pants on, he spoke again, shrugging as he did. "He said- I should report to him about your activities and- I told him I didn't know what you did away from me. Said I could be a reward for a 'mission done right'. I don't- really understand. He seemed nice though."

“He sent you to spy on me,” Poe said dryly, but also disbelievingly. “And you came for a little extra food and a chance to play at being my reward for work well done.” He huffed a soft laugh and said, “Well, Hux never gave anyone a reward in his entire life.” He kicked his feet up on his desk, face a mask of cold amusement. “And are you going to give him a full report of my activities, Techie? Are you going to be his little spy?” He had no plans to change his routine, even if Techie did faithfully report back to the General. There was nothing disallowed about anything he did, even if he walked the fine line sometimes. No, his biggest crime was having his own personality and being too good at his job to allow command to seriously think of throwing him to Reconditioning. Besides, the first (and last) time that’d happened, he’d broken open the skulls of two of his ‘instructors.’

  


"He said he'd space me if I didn't tell him anything-" Techie found himself lowering his eyes to try and not give away just how much the threat scared him. "He said I don't technically exist, so- so I think he could space me and- and face no consequence." Techie wouldn't be able to stop him. Techie didn't want to be a spy, didn't want to upset Dameron, but didn't want to be killed for insolence. "I only know what you tell me. I only know what I see, and that's just you. I have nothing to tell him.." he hoped that would be enough for Poe not to tell Techie he didn't ever want to see him again.

  


“One of his favorite threats,” Poe agreed with an internal eye-roll at the over dramatic man. “You want to stay here all the time? You’ll get pretty bored. Unless we can find a way to keep you occupied.” The last word dropped to the bottom rung of his voice register. He dropped his legs to the ground and patted his lap. “C’mere, baby. You know I don’t bite except in good ways. And I don’t like you being all the way over there. Makes me feel like you’re scared of me. You’re not scared of me, are you? You know I’m good to you. Make you feel so good.” In truth, Poe was thrumming again with desire to fuck someone good and proper and that wouldn’t be Techie. Still, he could indulge himself enough to take off some of the latent energy. While wondering just what his ex-lover was up to now.

"I don't want to stay here for good- I like working, I'm good at it, but- it is safe in here.." techie mused aloud as he crossed the room, sat down on Poe's lap, straddling him with hands on his shoulders. "I don't know how you could keep me constantly preoccupied. I would get a little bored, but I'd be happy-" just wouldn't be using that incredible brain. He lent forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Poe's cheek, then to his nose. "I don't want you to get bored of me too, and if I'm here all the time, you just might get bored.."

Poe scooped Techie up with both arms and easily carried him to the bed, depositing him on his back. He crawled on top of the other man and smiled down at him, a hint of the predator in his expression. “No, baby, I don’t think I’ll get bored of you. There’s so much more I want to do to you. It will take a long time to get through it all.” He leaned in to kiss at his throat, budging his head up for better access. “But you don’t have to stay here,” he murmured into warm, clean skin. “I won’t lock you in, no matter how tempted I may be.” He dragged his teeth back up the column of pale neck and sealed his mouth over Techie’s, allowing them both to get lightheaded again before letting them breathe.  
“But there you go doubting me again. Thinking I wouldn’t know how to keep you properly stimulated.” He rubbed his body in an undulating wave along all of Techie’s. “It’s as if you don’t know me at all. Or don’t trust me. Is that it, baby? Do you think I’m untrustworthy?”

"I'm scared of- scared of being hurt, or bored without working. It isn't that I doubt you, or don't trust you-" he was trying to defend himself, even as he felt his cheeks heat up, a heat pooling in his stomach as Poe rubbed up against him. His distress or upset never lasted long when Poe was touching him, he was easily distracted. "I'd like to be safe here, and still work but- I know you- you touch other people, who give you more than I can. So- I'd be in the way.."

  


“Fuck,” Poe growled and kissed him again, being deliciously giving this time with his passion, letting Techie have the things he wanted. “You are such a good boy,” he said. “So good for me. This is why I’m keeping you. This is why you are my reward.” He rucked up the shirt Techie had just put on and pinched each of his sweet little nipples. “Why you’re worth the effort. You know how to give to me, baby. How to accept what I can give you.” He enjoyed how easily his touch aroused Techie, how little he really did have to do in order to rile him up. It fed his ego, which was something he always enjoyed. And part of sex was knowing you’d driven your partner, as well as yourself. One-sided getting off never had been of much interest to Poe. “What shall I do with you, little Techie?” He asked from the vicinity of his abdomen, where his mouth had meandered and was currently licking warm, wet stripes.

  


Hux had waited as long as his patience would allow him, his boots clicking heavily on the floors of the hall he walked down. He wanted to know just how quickly it had taken the little rat to go find the crumb he had given him. He wasn't stupid either, Poe would know what's up the moment he saw the other man come to his room. He stopped in front of A105, smirk on his lips as he placed his override code to the door. He made sure to keep a step to the side, knowing the pilot might have the mind to shoot at an intruder.

Poe lifted his head briefly from where he was busy with Techie and glanced at his slowly opening door, eyes narrowed. “Do come in, General,” he said with mock courtesy, knowing it wouldn’t be anyone else. “Don’t let manners or anything get in the way.” That said, he gripped the pants he had just give Techie and pulled them all he way down to his knees. Without another word, he basically unhinged his jaw and swallowed the technician’s cock all the way down. And proceeded to give him the messiest, noisiest, most enjoyable blowjob he was capable of. Including taking him so deep in his throat that tears sprang from his eyes, though he refused to choke. There were some limits to what he'd show Hux.

Techie had been so focused on what Poe was doing to him that he hadn't realized they weren't alone until Poe had spoken, a soft "Hey- No-" escaping his lips when Poe pulled his trousers down quickly. His protest was soon given up once Poe had his lips around his cock, swallowing him down the way Techie wanted to learn for Poe, but had been too scared to try. Maybe he would, one day. A soft squeak escaped his lips as Poe took him in fully, his head tilting back and his eyes closing in bliss. If Poe didn't mind someone else being there, techie didn't. He didn't mind anything Poe wanted.

  


Hux stepped in, an obvious anger in his expression, though he was keeping it in check. He watched as the pilot bobbed his head up and down on the other gingers cock, his jaw tightening when the technician didn't even get scared like he had before. "I see your still as _brazen_ as ever." He glared. "I'm afraid your little.....fuck toy will need to leave." He cleared his throat.

Poe didn’t even slow down, having no intention of letting Techie go unsatisfied, if purely to spite Hux. Besides, he was having even more fun now. Being watched while having sex was another of his favorite pastimes, and it was even better when the person watching was pissed off because Poe wasn’t having sex with them.  
He smiled around his mouthful and buried his head as deep into the v of Techie’s legs as possible. His hands got firm hold of the other man’s hips, so he couldn’t leave if he wanted to. He used that hold to move even faster on the turgid length, scraping his teeth a few times in ways that would stimulate every nerve.  
If possible, he made even more noise, enjoying himself in a way that he never did with Hux. And this was him giving, not receiving, except that Techie was also open in his enjoyment in a way Hux never allowed himself to be. Fuck, Poe was going to blow his own load right into his tight pants from this entire spectacle…from being the spectacle.

With his eyes closed, and the other man silent, Techie could forget about him, could only focus on the pooling pleasure in his stomach, the way he couldn't control himself, the soft little moans and groans he made, struggling not to squeak and squeal. That didn't last long. Soon, he was cumming into Poe's mouth, moaning and squeaking as he bucked and squirmed under his hands, thighs shaking as he was released. It took an age for him to catch his breath, to open his eyes to an "Out" from General Hux. He couldn't deny that. Still breathless and flushed, techie pulled his trousers up, fumbling with the catch and staggering off the bed, a giddy smile plastered to usually down-turned lips as he pressed a quick kiss to Poe's lips, a promise to come back before he scurried off and out of the chambers, living up to 'little mouse' well enough.

  


Hux practically snarled as he watched the meek man rush around him, exiting the room. He took a deep breath as he looked back to Poe. "You really have nerve." Hux took a step forward to the pilot. He wouldn't admit it, but the show had gotten him.....somewhat warm in the pants. "If you don't get rid of him, I will."

Poe had not quite managed to get there, so his pants still tented obviously in front. He had allowed the timid Techie to leave with unvoiced reluctance, annoyed at both gingers for their equal (if diametrically opposed) flaws. Now, he rolled on his side and propped his head on one hand, elbow on the bed, while his other hand cupped his throbbing erection. “Charming as ever, General,” he purred. “You know, if you were a jot less of a prick, I’d let you suck mine. Well, if you could.”  
He sneered even as he gave himself a strong squeeze. “Why should I take care of him for you? What do I get out of it?” He bit his lower lip and let his head fall back as he stroked himself a few more times. “And what do you get out of it?”

Hux seemed to puff up a bit, glaring at the man. "I'll give you less missions, up you pay by 2 percent and give you one of the larger quarters." He crossed his arms. "Take him planet side. Give him a good time, and leave him."

  


“And what do you get out of it?” Poe asked again, voice low and honeyed. “Come now, General, he’s just a lowly technician, without an identity or power. What point is there to you going out of your way to kill him…unless you want to replace him in my bed? Is that it, General? Do you want to take Techie’s place in my bed? You want to be the one getting sucked off until you come squealing?” He rolled to his feet and took a step toward Hux, their height difference bothering him even less than their rank difference. After all, he outweighed and out-muscled Hux considerably. “Or are you even willing to admit that to yourself, General? Admit that you miss me. Miss my body and how I feel against you.”

  


Hux's green eyes narrowed. "I don't _need_ you. Besides. I want him gone because there is something going on with him. There is no way that him being so... _similar_ to myself is anything but intentional." "That's what I want. To be rid of a potential threat. And I'm giving _you_ the opportunity to take care of this with a benefit."

  


“Liar,” Poe rumbled. “If what you said were true, you wouldn’t want me to do it for you. You’d just assign a couple of Stormtroopers. You want to see me toss him aside to feel better about being rejected yourself. And to see if he means anything to me. Cause then it might be worth it to you to do him in by your hands.” He flicked one of Hux’s gloved hands with his fingers. “You do so hate getting dirty, don’t you, Huxy? Just when it’s really worth it to you.” He raised himself on his tiptoes and bit Hux’s lower lip sharply, tugging it before allowing it to snap back into place. “Tell me what I get again,” he rumbled, taking steps away from Hux and sitting on his desk, legs sprawled indelicately open. He gripped himself hard now, edging himself a bit. “Oh, kriff, yeah, I am going to fuck someone until their ass is bright red tonight.

  


Hux didn't move, but his eyes fluttered lightly at the lip bite, unable to hold it back. "You _wish_ " he growled. "Do it." He straightened up. "in fact....we can do this together." He smirked. "take a ... _small_ planet side mission."

  


Internally, Poe’s entire being perked up as the General suddenly and stupidly (belying all of his protestations that he wasn’t thinking with his dick) declared that he wanted to go with them. And if Hux could see the smile Poe allowed himself in his head, he would have known that his plan was very, very foolish indeed.  
He allowed his head to fall forward to hide the cruel smile that suddenly refused not to show itself. But it meant he looked a bit dejected, a bit overdone, the way his messy hair fell over his downcast eyes and the rest of his expression was hidden. “And you’ll have him killed anyway if I don’t and I won’t reap the benefits,” he said to his knees. “When do you want this done, General?”(edited)

  


Hux smirked, his hand coming up to rest on Poe's shoulder. "you would be correct Dameron." He let his hand fall and took a step back. "You have a week. By then I will have the mission set up." Hux wouldn't dare admit to the fact that he wanted Poe, and it would be easier when there wasn't someone competing for the man's attention.

  


Poe shrugged, the easy gesture of someone used to swinging with the punches, even when the punches were aimed for him. “As you say, General.’ He tossed him a salute. “Now, get the fuck out of my quarters. I have other business to attend to.”

  


Hux sighed heavily, cocking an eyebrow before and turned. "Do make sure to finish your reports." With that he turned, leaving the room.


End file.
